This invention relates generally to apparatus for and a method of shoring structures, such as foundations, and more particularly to such apparatus and method which effects such shoring by driving a pile down into the ground adjacent the structure to be shored.
Specifically, this invention is related to the shoring apparatus and method of co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,326, which describes a shoring system wherein a pile is driven down to load-supporting underground strata (e.g., bedrock) and then secured to a bracket supporting the foundation thereby to shore the foundation. While this system has proved very effective and enjoyed substantial commercial success, it has had only limited application in situations where the soil is very soft and bedrock is at a depth to which a pile cannot practically be driven.
Reference may also be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,970, 3,796,055, 2,853,858, 2,982,103 and 1,906,136 for shoring systems generally relevant to this invention.